


Love You Till Tuesday

by Boldlytrekkin



Category: Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 18:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17986463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boldlytrekkin/pseuds/Boldlytrekkin
Summary: I love Dirk, but there are hardly any fics of him sooo...here you are :)





	1. Chapter 1

Shit was going down.

At least, according to the screaming guys up the street from you it was. You watched (from a safe distance) as one of them had some kind of fist-fight with a shower curtain, and then proceeded to walk away. 

You hid in a doorway, hoping they didn't realize you had been watching them.

The British guy called after him, waving his arms around. You couldn't catch exactly what they were saying, but both men spoke in strained voices. 

They had calmed down a lot, so you decided to try to sneak past them. It was only when you stepped closer that you realized that the shower curtain guy was Todd Brotzman. 

"...until I find whoever, or whatever killed Patrick spring, and then it'll just..."

You froze.

Todd was involved with the Spring case?!?

The man in the lemon jacket looked up suddenly, and spotted you.

His face lit up.

He rushed over, and stuck his hand out, beaming.

You shook it, slightly taken aback.

He took a deep breath, and kept shaking your hand. "There's something...going _on _with you. It's like...I _need _you, or something..."____

____He shook his head, and tried again. "No, that's silly...I don't know..."_ _ _ _

____You withdrew your hand, and turned to Todd, confused. "Sorry, what?"_ _ _ _

____"What are you doing here?" Todd blinked, looking between you and the man._ The man clapped his hands together, smiling brightly. "You already know each other? Good. Oh, I love it when things work out!!!" "We're neighbours." Todd explained. "(Y/N) moved in a couple of months ag-" _ _ _

____"(Y/N)..." The man pulled a face, eyes wide. He grabbed his chest, and fell on the floor. "Todd!!! Todd, I think I'm having a heart attack!!! My stomach feels weird..."_ _ _ _

____Todd stood over him, arms crossed. He looked unimpressed. "Dirk, you're fine. Stop being so...Dirky."_ _ _ _

____Dirk (which you thought was kind of a cute name...) sat up, smiling. "Oh, good!!! I didn't want my jacket getting all dusty..."_ _ _ _

____He turned back to you, eyes shining. "I've decided that we are most _definitely _soulmates. W-"___ _ _ _

______"Dirk..." Todd warned, pulling you apart._ _ _ _ _ _

______Suddenly, Dirk's phone binged._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Oh dear...'we have your friend'. And then a picture of a woman." he turned to Todd, looking worried._ _ _ _ _ _

______"Who's it from?" Todd asked, leaning over to see the photo._ _ _ _ _ _

______"The man, I assume. The bad man." Dirk nodded, eyes wide._ _ _ _ _ _

______"How did he get your number?!?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______"I gave him my cards."_ _ _ _ _ _

______"You _gave him your card _." Todd looked like he wanted to die.___ _ _ _ _ _

________"No, my _cards _. All of them. Self-defense. I do a lot of things, and then later I'm like..." He pulled a face.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________You laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________He looked proud._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Todd looked between you two, and rolled his eyes. He stared at the phone in shock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________"You don't happen to _know _this woman, do you?"___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"'Give us the dog, or we will kill her. Eastgate Bridge Midnight.'" You read over Dirk's shoulder, and frowned. "What dog?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________You heard a bark, and turned to see a corgi sitting on top of a bin. "Oh! hello." You smiled, reaching up to pet it. What's your name?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Lydia Spring." Dirk said proudly, picking up the dog, and giving it to Todd. "Weeellll...technically Rapunzel, but there was this thing with dog hypnotists, and-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We don't know what the dogs name is." Todd cut in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"The dog thinks it's Lydia Spring?!? Todd, what he hell is going on?!? Where did you get this dog?!?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"We stole it." Dirk admitted. "It's all part of the case we're on, though." He started to walk down the alleyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Are you a detective?" You frowned, falling into step beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Holistic detective. It means th-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"-e interconnetedness of all things." You finished._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dirk stopped suddenly, and grabbed you by the waist. he spun you around, and then dipped you so low you could feel your hair brush the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"I would kiss you right now, but I don't know how..." He admitted, frowning._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

"Ummm...Dirk?" 

He jumped, and pulled you back onto your feet.

Todd just shook his head. 

"We should probably go work out how to save that woman."

Dirk nodded, striding away again. "To the Dirk Mobile!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Holy shit."

"What?" Dirk cocked his head, and strode up to the Corvet.

You stared open-mouthed at it.

"That is an amazing car."

"Why thank you." Dirk grinned, hopping into the drivers seat.

"Wait...it's _yours _?!?"__

__"Yup." He patted the steering wheel. "Well...it's a rental. But I get to pretend it's mine!!!"_ _

__"It's gorgeous."_ _

__Dirk shrugged. "So are you. Shotgun?"_ _

__You sighed, but still felt a little thrill inside of you. "Dirk, we met literally five minutes ago. Why are you..."_ _

__"Exactly what I was about to ask. But I've given up arguing with him." Todd grumbled, clambering behind the seats with the corgi._ _

__

__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ _

__

__The bridge wasn't that far away, but midnight was, so you stopped to eat, which gave the boys enough time to fill you in on what they knew. Which was not a lot._ _

__"So, let me get this straight...Patrick Spring was killed by...a _shark _?___ _

____Dirk nodded, swerving to narrowly avoid hitting a truck. "That's what they think, anyway."_ _ _ _

____He was not a good driver._ _ _ _

____But he was cute._ _ _ _

____Dirk kept glancing over at you, and beaming._ _ _ _

____"What?" You laughed, elbowing him._ _ _ _

____"We're soulmates!!!" He insisted, still grinning._ _ _ _

____You had to admit, you were starting to love that smile._ _ _ _

____"Why?"_ _ _ _

____"Hmm?"_ _ _ _

____"Why do you think we're 'soul mates'?" You asked, drumming your fingers on the dashboard._ _ _ _

____"Because we are." Dirk said simply, smiling sheepishly across at you._ _ _ _

____He took a deep breath. "The universe leads me to where I need to be, (Y/N). And it lead me to you. I've never felt like this towards anyone before. I am completely and utterly obsessed with you." He paused, and frowned. "Wait...no. No. Not in a creepy way. More in a-"_ _ _ _

____Todd groaned from behind you both. "I hate everything about this. I feel physically sick. And it's not just from the crappy food."_ _ _ _

____"It's probably to do with the fact that we're about to up against a dog-hypnotizing, Lux-Dujour obsessed psychopath, Todd." Dirk suggested._ _ _ _

____Everyone fell silent when you saw the bridge up ahead._ _ _ _

____"Fuuuckkkk...this was a bad idea, wasn't it?"_ _ _ _


End file.
